The Worst Wingman
by raurassexiness
Summary: "You could be my wingman." "Your wingman?" In which Ally asks Austin to be her wingman but realizes that he's terrible at it.


**Yea so… as usual I have shit to do but I'm doing this instead.**

**This is based off of yet another story by arysa13. This story is on The 100 fanfiction archive. I don't really watch the 100 but I seriously love this author so I read it and loved it anyways. Anywhoo, as with most things I couldn't stop picturing Auslly while I read it, so… I changed some things but the idea is hers.**

**Go show her some love!**

**So without further ado let's get into it!**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Even though she pretty much hates working at café, and she's only working there to pay for her college tuition, she has to admit, that she actually looks forward to seeing her co-worker, Austin almost every day.

He trained her the very first day and she won't lie and say she didn't have a crush on him and thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He was sweet and they shared the same sense of humour. Did she mention that he was smoking hot? He always managed to leave her breathless.

However, the problem was he had a girlfriend. She remembered the first day she found out, her heart pretty much sunk to her stomach.

They had been working side by side as she was still in the training phase at that time. They were laughing at some stupid customer who ordered an iced coffee without the coffee, when _she_ called. His phone buzzed and when Ally checked the screen she saw a picture of Austin and a blonde hugging cutely and smiling at the camera. He excused himself to answer the phone and then he returned. "Sorry about that. Piper just called to find out, what I was bringing home for dinner. For a tiny girl she has the appetite of a hippo. Still love her though." He shook his head chuckling and went back to work.

Ally tried to hide the hurt from her face and nodded going back to work, noticeably less distant from him. That day she believed her crush dissipated over time and they were still good friends.

She sighed as she entered the café, noticing there were a few customers and she thanked God that it wasn't busy because then she would've really felt bad for arriving late.

"Dawson you're late!" Austin mock scolded and they both chuckled.

"Sorry, class ended late today." She seriously replied, knowing that he was joking. He waved her off in a 'no big deal' motion. It was noon anyway, nobody really came in at the time.

"Did you eat?" he asked knowing she probably barely got something due to her allocating her money towards her student loans.

"Barely. I studied all morning, then I had class and then I pretty much had to sprint over here. But I got a few bites of food here and there." She replied shrugging.

"Good. If you starved to death, then who would I talk to at work?" He chuckled pulling a blueberry muffin, her favourite by the way, out of the display case. "A muffin, on the house for my starving student." He handed it to her and she smiled gratefully.

She takes a bite and sighs. "Great. My dinner for the week." She jokes and he laughs. She smiles, pleased with herself as it's always a win getting him to laugh, plus he has a cute laugh.

"What did you do for the weekend?" she asks happily munching on her muffin.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Nothing much really. Piper was out for the weekend on some girls' trip or some shit like that, so I pretty much had the apartment to do whatever I wanted. And that my friend, included playing video games and walking around in nothing but my underwear all weekend." He replied.

"How interesting." She replies sarcastically and they laugh. "I think I'm gonna have to meet this, _Piper_ someday." She muses.

His eyebrows raise in surprise. "You want to meet Piper?" Ally furrows her brow, she doesn't understand why he's so surprised that his friend would want to meet his girlfriend.

"Yeah. It's no big deal right?" she quirks a brow.

"No, no it's not. It's just surprising." He replies, seeming pleased. And excited. And nervous.

"So what did _you_ do for the weekend?" he asks wiping the counter down.

Ally sighs, throwing her muffin wrapper in the trash. "Absolutely nothing but work, sleep, study, on repeat. Plus, I had this hard ass essay to wr-." Ally cuts herself off as the door to the café opens, and Dallas The New Guy enters.

"Ow. What the fuck, Ally." Austin groans as she clutches the arm that she squeezed excitedly. He's confused by her sudden outburst and he gets his answer as he looks up.

"Hey Dallas!" She greets with a wide grin.

"Hey Ally. Austin." Dallas greets with an easy smile on his handsome face.

"I didn't know you were working today." Ally replies. Oh she'll _definitely_ knows when she's working as she makes sure to primp herself beforehand.

"Cassidy called in sick." Austin replies fumbling with the pile of coffee stirrers on the counter.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though." He shrugs before walking towards the back room. "I'll see you guys around." He says sauntering off.

"Bye Dallas!" she hollers.

Once he's out of earshot Ally sighs dreamily. "He's so hot." She says to Austin turning towards him. Austin looks unimpressed.

"If you say so." He mutters.

Dallas had been working there for about two weeks now and already he had become the object of Ally's affection. Since any chance of Ally getting with Austin flew out the window the minute he mentioned his beloved girlfriend, she figured she could get with the hot new guy.

"Do you think he's into me?" she presses and Austin looks uncomfortable. He was never really one to get involved in others' love life.

"I don't know, Ally. Why don't you ask _him_ that?" he replies, rolling his eyes at her silly schoolgirl behaviour.

Ally snorts. "Yeah. As if _I _would go up to him and ask him that. _Me_." She laughs.

"Well, then you'll never know." Austin shrugs.

"But-." She gets an idea and he could tell by the bright look in her eyes.

"But?" he pushes.

"But… you could ask him." She finishes smiling at her idea.

"I would ask him if he's into me?" he chuckles.

Ally rolls her eyes. "No, stupid. You could ask him if he's into _me_. You could be my wingman!"

"Your wingman?" he replies flatly.

"Yeah!" she gets excited by the idea. "Let's say we get together, like an informal co-worker hang-out or something. I could leave for a while, you talk me up a bit then I come and you leave to go to the bathroom or some shit and leave us alone and I figure out if he's into me or not."

"But we never hang out outside of work." He replies, clearly unimpressed with the idea.

"He doesn't need to know that!" she counters and she see the wheels turning in his head as he contemplates her plan. "Please Austin." She clasps her hand and pouted her lips, opening her eyes wide. It always worked on her dad.

He sighs. "Fine." She squeals and goes to hug him but he cuts her off.

"But…" He pauses and she moves a little to watch him. "…you have to organise everything."

"Of course."

"And pay for everything, including food and drinks."

"Deal." She smiles excitedly and then leans in to hug him and this time he doesn't cut her off. "Thank you!" she squeals into his shoulder. "You won't regret it."

"I know." He smiles fondly and Ally pulls back, aware the hug went on longer than it should've. She squeals again and rushes behind to invite Dallas to go with her and Austin to the zoo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why the zoo? It smells bad and they're kids constantly running around." Austin complains sipping on his coffee. Ally rolls her eyes at his pessimism.

It was a Friday afternoon and the pair stood at the entrance to the zoo with their paid tickets in their hands. As promised, Ally paid for everything, including Austin's coffee and the iced latte in her hands.

"The zoo is fun. Plus, since Dallas is new to this part of Miami, it's only fair that he visit the famous Miami Zoo." Ally gestures to the giant location behind them. Austin quirks an unamused brow. "Plus, I really like the elephants." She adds as a matter of factly.

Austin shakes his head and chuckles. "Elephants huh?"

She blushes at his amused stare. "Yeah, I think their sweet. Did you know that similarly to how humans suck on their thumbs as babies, elephants suck on their trunks? How flipping adorable is that!" she rambles and blushes again. "Sorry, I'm a dork right?"

Austin chuckles again. "No. I think it's cute." He responds and she wills herself not to blush or melt at the fact that he called her love for elephants cute. "Personally, I prefer the lions." He shrugs sipping his coffee.

His phone rings and he furrows his brows at the caller, then excuses himself to take it. Ally wonders if it's Piper and she wills herself to not be affected by the thought, but she can't help herself. He returns shortly after and she quirks a brow.

"Work." He responds and Ally let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding as he elaborates. "Cassidy's sick again and asked me to fill in."

Ally furrowed her brow. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "I said I was busy." He smiles and Ally tries not to swoon at how sweet he is. _Stop it! You can't fall in love with him, he's taken! That's why you're trying to make things work with Dallas!_

Ally excitedly looks back, waiting to go in. However, the person she wants to go in _with_, is yet to show up. Austin sees her excitement and chuckles. "Piper loves the zoo too. I feel like you two would get along." He comments and Ally's heart drops a little at the mention of his girlfriend.

Much to her relief a cab pulls up and Dallas' flawless mop of brown hair pops out. "Hey guys!" he greets grinningly.

"Hey Dallas!" Ally greets back just as gleefully. Austin however responded with a simple monotonous 'Hi' and sipped his coffee.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's get our zoo on!" he hollers and Ally squeals, excited to finally head inside. Her excitement was cut off however, when his phone rings. "Hang on a sec, guys. I'm just gonna take this." He mutters and walks a little away from the pair to answer.

Ally sighs and sips her drink, Austin is looking over at Dallas sipping his coffee with a look she can't decipher. Almost expectantly as if his prediction was coming true.

Dallas returns with a disappointed look on his face and Ally looks at him concerned. "Sorry guys, but that was work. Apparently, Cassidy's sick again and they want me to fill in." Ally's face drops in disappointment. "Normally I would never bail on a hang-out. But, I really need the money." He explains.

Ally nods in understanding. "It's fine, Dallas. We could hang out some other time." She responds and he smiles charmingly.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I really wanted to hang out with you guys." He sighs. "At least let me pay for my ticket."

Ally shakes her head. "It's fine Dallas, you don't have to."

He doesn't fight her on this and steps away. "Thanks for inviting me though! Bye!"

Ally smiles and waves at his retreating figure. Once he's gone, Ally turns to Austin whose hands are stuffed in his jacket pocket. "This is all your fault you know?"

"What? How is this my fault?" he responds incredulously.

"If you would've filled in for Cassidy instead, Dallas would be here with me!" she explains.

He snorts. "Well, I'm sorry I declined to help _you_ out with _your_ little plan." He replies sarcastically raising his hands in mock defeat.

Ally sighs and runs a hand through her brown curls.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he breaks the silence. Ally furrows her brows at him. "Let's go inside."

"Dallas isn't coming in anymore, what's the point?" she pouts.

He chuckles. "So, just because he's not coming doesn't mean we can't go in. Plus it would be a shame to have perfectly paid-for tickets go to waste." He shrugs.

Ally smiles and nods, agreeing with him. They walk in side by side and take time to examine each animal habitat.

At the lion exhibit, the lions were all asleep and Austin jokes that they're his spirit animal, to which Ally laughs probably louder than intended. Ally excitedly squeals and jumps for joy as they look at the elephants. The zookeeper even lets her pet one and Austin takes a picture, smiling.

While looking at the monkeys, Austin spots something in the distance and excuses himself. Ally contently looks at the chimpanzees when she feels a plush figure plop on her shoulder.

She jumps slightly and she hears Austin's cute chuckle at her startled reaction. She glares at him and look to see what he's place on her shoulder. Once she sees it, she gasps in awe.

It's a cute stuffed elephant.

"Oh my gosh, Austin! It's adorable!" she squeals as she hugs it to her chest. "I thought I was sponsoring though."

He shrugs. "It's no big deal. I know how much you love elephants and since you can't take a real one home, this is the next best thing." He pets the stuffed toy and chuckles.

She grins and gives him a side hug, the other arm clutching the elephant. "Thank you!"

He smiles. "You're welcome." He responds as he returns the hug.

After visiting a couple more habitats, Ally can't help but think how much of a date this feels like. She also can't help but think how much of a blast she's having and how much more fun she's having than any _actual_ date she's ever been on.

She shoves the nagging thought at the back of her mind telling her not to get too attached as he's taken, and she enjoys her day. Eventually, their day is cut short by the staff announcing the closing hour of the zoo.

After an eventful day, she heads on home with a smile on her face and an elephant in her arms. She almost forgets that she's supposed to be into Dallas and he has a girlfriend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ally sighed, craning her neck to see if any incoming cars belonged to the brunette.

Austin stared at her amusedly as he crunched on the bag of buttery popcorn that she bought for him, still keeping up with her end of the deal.

"Geez Ally, relax." Austin chuckled amusedly.

"How can I relax? The movie starts in ten minutes." She complained.

Austin shrugged "It's the dumb trailers anyways. Plus, we have assigned seats, so what's the big deal?" he states.

Ally sighs and nods, knowing that she was overreacting a little.

"What seats did you get anyways?" he asked with a mouth full of popcorn, trying to peer at the tickets in her palm.

Ally grimaced at his popcorn-filled mouth and scanned the tickets for the seat numbers. "Uh…row 7 seats E,F, and G." she replies with a satisfied nod. "You'll sit in E and Dallas would sit in F and I would sit next to him in G."

Austin looked at her unimpressed. "You know how weird this is right? I mean, Dallas is supposed to believe it's _only_ the three of us hanging out. You don't think he'll get suspicious when he realizes that the two of us _only_ invite him and no one else?" Austin theorizes.

Ally snorts and grabs a handful of popcorn. "No. I think that he'll think we're just being friendly and inviting him out."

"Or he might think we're asking him to join us in a threesome or something." Austin responds and Ally chokes on the popcorn in her mouth.

After Austin pats her back while trying not to laugh, she calms down. "No, I don't think he'll think that."

"What you guys talking about?" Dallas grins as he joins the pair at the entrance of the cinema.

"Nothing." "Threesomes."

They answer simultaneously and Ally turns to watch Austin incredulously, well if Dallas didn't think they was inviting him to join their threesome, then he definitely was now by Austin's 'threesome' comment.

Dallas looks at the blond weirdly and Austin just shrugs looking down at his bucket of popcorn. "What movie are we seeing?" Dallas asks shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Spirits of the Night." Ally answers and Austin looks over at her. Ally isn't particularly fond of thrillers, but she knows Dallas is from the movie posters hanging up in his staff locker. Austin couldn't care less.

"Cool. Let's go inside." Dallas grins excitedly.

As they enter the theatre, Ally looks at Austin knowingly so he would remember the seating arrangement. Austin heads to row 7 and takes a seat as he knows he has to be on the end.

Dallas looks at the letter on the seat confusedly. "Oh I know, you're one seat off buddy." He taps Austin's chest.

Ally peers over Dallas' shoulder to see that Austin did in fact sit in F, the middle seat. She mentally face palms.

"Really? Oh well let me m-." Austin stands slightly. But before he could move a seat over, Dallas crosses over him and sits in E.

"No worries, buddy. You seem comfy there." Dallas whispers as the trailers begin. Ally pouts at the new arrangement and flops herself in her seat.

Austin chuckles and shrugs when she narrows her eyes at him. Ally huffs and shoves her hand in Austin's bucket of popcorn before angrily shovelling some into her mouth.

-.-.

It was halfway into the movie and Ally wasn't interested in the movie, but she wasn't bored either. She thinks if she actually paid attention to the movie she would be scared shitless like the rest of the cinema, however her thoughts are all focused on what could've been; she would've snuggled into Dallas pretending to be scared, maybe even pretend to shiver so he'll give her his jacket or put his arm around her. However all she could think about is how good Austin's cologne smells, or how she felt butterflies when their hands brushed when reaching for popcorn.

Ally looked over at the two boys. Dallas seemed entranced by the movie, eagerly sitting at the edge of his seat. Austin seemed pretty neutral, but she knew his breath would hitch or he would flinch if something scary happened, so she knew he was paying attention.

Dallas looked over at the pair. "Ugh I really don't want to leave, but I really have to pee." He whispered and Ally chuckled. "I'll be right back. Lemme know what happens." he salutes before sprinting off.

"Kk!" Ally calls back only to be shushed by some character in a costume in front of them. She narrowed her eyes at the aged man.

She heard chuckling next her and she looked over at Austin who was seemingly examining the contents of his popcorn bucket.

"What's so funny?" she whispers.

"Since when do you say 'kk'?" he replies in a high pitched mocking tone. Ally glares at him and he laughs a little louder.

"Shut up. You know I'm still mad that you didn't stick to the seating plan." She folds her arms.

Austin huffs. "What did you want me to do, sit on his lap until he moved?" he quipped.

Ally sighs and turns back to face the screen. "I'm sorry." Austin says softly.

She turns back to him offering him a sweet smile. "It's okay." She turns back only to be greeted by a huge jump-scare.

She yelps and grabs onto the arm rest, however Austin's hand was rested on the armrest and she wasn't aware she was clutching his hand until she looked down. He quirked a brow at her and she blushed, pulling her hand away as she bashfully apologized.

He chuckled and much to her surprise, reaching for her hand again and held it over the armrest. She blushed and then her smile dropped when she remembered Piper. _He's not holding your hand because he likes you, he's holding your hand because he thinks you're scared._

Dallas reappeared then, clearly looking more relieved. "What'd I miss?"

Austin's expression turns neutral again and he looks into his half empty popcorn bowl. "Nothing much. The dude with the axe popped out of the bush and killed Lily." He replies nonchalantly. Dallas gasps and turns to face the big screen.

For the other half of the movie, Ally again wasn't paying attention as her thoughts were now focused on the warm hand that encased hers.

-.-.-.-

"Yo! That movie was awesome! Did you see that part with the chainsaw?" Dallas ranted as they exited the theatre.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure we watched the same movie." Austin muttered and Ally whacked his chest as Dallas obliviously continued to rant.

As they reached the main entrance, Dallas sighed contently and turned to face them. "Well this has been fun. Thanks for inviting me you guys." He smiles.

Ally returns the smile. "It's no problem Dallas."

Dallas nods and continues. "I really wish I could stay out later, but I have an early shift tomorrow." He explained.

"It's okay, we'll just hang out some the time." Ally replies and she feels Austin's eyes on her.

Dallas waves and heads into a cab he hailed.

"Well this was… something." Austin responds turning to face her and Ally snorts and playfully rolls his eyes. Austin purses his lips. "Hey, there's a bar down the road if you wanna grab a couple drinks before we call it a night? You don't have to sponsor." He chuckles.

Ally smiles and is about to nod when she remembered how her hand felt in his in the movies. She can't fall harder for him because he was with someone and she was meant to move on, not spend more time with him.

"I don't know. It's been a long day and I'm kinda tired. Sorry." She replies, pain evident in her voice. She really loves spending time with him but she can't fall for him again.

"It's cool." He shrugs trying to seem nonchalant but she could see the evident disappointment in his eyes. "What day is your next shift?"

Ally thought for a moment. "Tuesday."

A stuck out her hand to hail a cab that drove by and it pulled up.

"Great. Well I'll see you then. Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin." She replies. He nods and walks off.

Ally enters the cab and sighs. How is she meant to move on from someone so great? She feels bad for turning him down, but she can't bear to face a broken heart. At least she may have a thing going with Dallas. If only the boy she liked would stop ruining her chances with the boy she was interested in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally loved carnivals. 'Phil's Fun Town' to be exact.

However, this time she wasn't so sure if she would like her carnival experience.

Firstly, when she brought up the idea of the carnival to Dallas and Austin, Dallas asked if they could invite a couple of colleagues and it would've been weird if she refused. Plus, she really didn't want Dallas to think that they wanted him for a threesome, so maybe the company would make the plan look more natural. But still, the plan was kinda foiled already. _Yay!_

Secondly, when Austin heard Dallas was bringing along people, Austin told Ally that he could invite Piper and they could finally meet. _Yay!_

He then mentioned that Piper loved carnivals and suddenly she didn't seem to love carnivals so much anymore.

He also said that since it wasn't a 'date' anymore, she didn't need to pay for his stuff and he would take care of himself and Piper for the night and her heart dropped at how sweet of a boyfriend he was, taking care of his girl like that…but he wasn't hers.

Three of their colleagues, Kira, Elliot and Gavin, came along due to Dallas' invitation.

The six stood in pairs, in line for the Ferris wheel. Kira and Elliot, Austin and Gavin and Ally made sure she got paired with Dallas. Austin mentioned Piper was running a little late as her job ended a little later.

Kira and Elliot were strapped in to the ride and Ally smiled as Elliot whispered something in Kira's ear and she giggled. At least some people were getting something out of this.

As Gavin and Austin were about to go in, Austin looked down at his phone. "Oh Piper's here, I should probably get her." He stepped out of line and Ally gaped.

Dallas shrugged and moved up so he was in the ride with Gavin instead. Ally groaned and stepped out of line. The only thing worse than riding in the Ferris wheel alone was being carded as a single rider and riding with a complete stranger.

Ally huffed and folded her arms as she stood beside the ride operator who looked at her sympathetically. "Fuck." Ally muttered as she realized that Austin ruined her chances with Dallas yet again.

And if that didn't upset her, the pair walking up to her surely did. Her heart dropped at the sight. Piper was tall and had beautiful brown eyes and her golden blonde hair bounced as she walked. She was flawless.

"Ally, this is Piper." Austin introduced proudly.

The blonde turned to face Ally with a huge grin. Ally forced a smile. "Hi I'm Ally. Nice to meet you." She greets reaching out her hand.

Piper however pulls her into a hug and Ally furrows her brow but returns the hug. Ally got a good whiff of her. She smelled like the ocean. Could this girl be any more perfect?

Piper pulled away still smiling at the shorter brunette. "Austin has told me _so_ much about you." Piper looks knowingly at Austin and he rolls his eyes.

Ally's hearts quicken a bit at that, but she finds it a bit odd that Austin would talk about another girl so much with his girlfriend. Maybe they have a really close relationship, and that makes her heart drop a little.

"Austin's told me a lot about you too." Ally responds looking over to the blond who smiled as he witnessed the exchange between the two. "I'm just glad that I get to meet the infamous Piper."

Piper grins and nods along. "Yeah, seriously Ally, your name constantly leaves his mouth. He told me about the movies and the zoo, he even told me about the stuffed elephant. I'm honestly glad he's found someone else to annoy." she snorts and Ally furrows her brows.

"Piper, please." Austin scolds and Piper rolls her eyes.

"Chill out dork. I'm just messing with you." She ruffles his hair lovingly and Austin huffs. Ally witnesses the exchange with a neutral expression.

"Well you guys have fun on the Ferris wheel, and I'll be over by the food stand. This girl's gotta eat!" Piper says before sauntering off. Ally furrows her brow again. Piper must really be a trusting girlfriend.

"Sorry about her. She's just…Piper." Austin sighs and Ally chuckles.

"Shall we go back into the line for the Ferris wheel?" Austin suggests and Ally shrugs.

"Nah, I don't really like the Ferris wheel." She responds.

Austin sighs with relief. "I'm so glad you said that. I don't like the Ferris wheel either." Ally smiles and they head off to another booth.

As they walk, Austin slings his arm over Ally and her heart quickens. Surely it can't mean anything because his girlfriend is in the same vicinity. But Ally is pretty sure she won't mind, those two have the weirdest fucking relationship she's ever seen.

They stop at the water gun booth and after Austin pays they both pick a water gun and begin squirting, trying to aim at the target.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." Ally states as she tries hard to actually aim at the target and not the floor.

Austin, however is onto his second target. "Doing what?" he asks concentrating on the game.

"Trying to ruin my chances with Dallas." Austin is silent for a moment and Ally glances over at him.

"Why would you think that?" he asks focusing on the game again.

"I don't know, just the phone call that time at the zoo and the seat thing at the movies and the Ferris wheel thing tonight." She finally gets a target and she squeals and turns to see Austin watching her in thought.

Ally takes notice of his silence and gasps. "Oh my god! Did you _actually_ do that on purpose?" she slaps his arm, grinning.

"No! I didn't do those intentionally, Ally." He replies a little defensively. He turns back to the game. "Ok maybe a little. But maybe it was subconsciously."

"You _subconsciously_ ruined my chances with Dallas?" she deadpanned.

"Well to be fair, it didn't seem like you minded me subconsciously ruining your date with Dallas." He smirked and Ally scoffed as she turned back to the game.

"You still shouldn't have done that." She replies concentrating on the game.

Austin sighs. "Fine, I'm sorry." He responds, not seeming sorry at all. "Look, if you're really into him, then I'll actually t-."

Ally snorts. "Of course I'm not _really_ into him, Austin."

"You're not?" he furrows his brows.

"No! I mean sure he's hot. But there's no substance beneath the surface. He's so boring and the only thing I can pinpoint about him is his love for thrillers. That's it!" she rants and he chuckles. "Besides, I guess I just wanted him as a rebound for the guy I really liked." She mentally face palms at her admission.

"Who's the guy you really like?" he quirks a brow.

She ignores his question and turns to him accusingly. "Why did you ruin my dates with Dallas? Is it because you knew I wasn't really into him?"

"Partly."

"What's the other part?"

"I can't stand to see you with someone else."

"Why?"

"I can't stand you see you with anyone else, beside _me_." He finishes. She stares at him mouth agape and eyes wide.

He drops the gun and steps forward cupping her face and bringing her lips to his. She sighs and wraps her hands around his neck, melting into the kiss.

A thought, a very blonde and perky thought, crosses her mind and she pulls away. Hurt flashes across his face for a second.

"We can't- you ca- You have a girlfriend!" she points accusingly at him, while also confused at what just happens.

Austin furrows his brows. "What? No I don't."

"Um, Piper." She reminds him.

His eyes widen in disgust. "Oh god." He groans. "Ally, Piper is my little sister."

"Oh." She responds. How could she have not noticed it before? The golden blonde hair, the honey brown eyes, the teasing.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You're such an idiot."

"Me? You're the one who ruined my dates with Dallas because you were jealous." She accuses.

"Fuck off! I was _not _jealous." He huffs.

"Liar! I think t-." Before she could continue he smashes his lips onto hers again and this time she doesn't push him off.

He wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck to play with his hair. He introduces his tongue to the kiss and they both sigh at the feeling of their tongues mingling.

She isn't sure if they stood there kissing for ten minutes or ten years but the attendant working the water gun booth coughs and gestures for them to move aside.

They blush and move out of the way. He slings his arm around her and her heart speeds up again, only this time she doesn't have to worry about facing a broken heart.

"I really hope that person you really liked was me, because if it wasn't that would be really embarrassing." He teases.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Yes idiot, it's you."

"I really don't think you have the right to call me idiot after _you_ thought my sister was my girlfriend." He shuddered. "I'm totally telling everyone about that by the way."

Ally scoffs. "Then I'll just tell everyone you sabotaged my dates."

"That's fair." He shrugs and Ally chuckles.

They continue to stroll around the carnival. "You know, in a way Dallas was _your_ wingman. Only he did it unintentionally." Ally points out. "So, he was a better wingman than you and he wasn't even trying." She giggles.

Austin shakes his head. "So what if I'm a bad wingman then? It worked out, because _I_ got the girl."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

If it's one thing Ally knows for sure, is that Austin may be the worst wingman but he is an _amazing_ boyfriend.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Boom! There it is.**

**Okay so first thing, Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It really makes my day and motivates me to continue writing.**

**Second thing I looked up Haley Erin, the actress who plays Piper, and she actually has blue eyes so that makes her description a little invalid, but I had to make her and Austin look a like.**

**Go check out arysa13 she's amazing! This plot is basically hers so go show her some love. She writes amazing Riverdale and The 100 stories, so if you like those shows go read some of her fics!**

**Third, I have more stories and updates of stories coming so stay tuned. **

**Don't forget to favourite and review.**

**As for now I'm gonna take a nap.**

**Peace!**


End file.
